


UNTOUCHABLE - Mini-Ace

by ploiuiu



Series: Mini-Ace #5 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Clingy Hinata, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: SequelTimeskip to the Nationals. How did Hinata become untouchable ? What about HInata's genius ability?Featuring mainly the thought of the other volleyball teams.Swearing
Series: Mini-Ace #5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates would be very slow due to school restarting. But here I am giving you a taste of the story!

They have just won their semi-final match at the Nationals with Hinata Shoyo granted the match point. Instead of celebrating their confusion (daze by their win after fifth long gruelling sets)/happiness with their managers, the rest of the team and their coaches; and their friends from the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams; Suga was in the ambulance answering the paramedic questions as it speeds to the nearest hospital that could take charge of Hinata Shoyo. The baby crow laid on the stretcher unconscious as another paramedic across him was taking his pulse and asking how long it would take to get there. Hinata was hooked to a few things and a breathing mask. Suga wanted to stay for the showdown, however, he knew his teammates would tell him everything and hold the fort and the last thing he saw as he quit the gym was these pro volleyball players forming a protective wall; shielding the view. They left the gym as everyone was uproar. His would be the death of their senpais, no doubt. It scares the heck of Suga what will happen now.

* * *

**Bokuto**

ANGER. SEETHING! RAGE!

This is all he could feel as he watched his number one rushed out by the paramedic. This volleyball player went overboard, this was no longer about volleyball. Yes, they all suffer a loss in an important tournament, yet all would agree, no one needs to take such extreme measures. The police officers, the officials and the security were surrounding that player as he advanced. He realized silence fell in a snap of a finger and you could hear someone yelling. Kuroo was next to him, no doubt having the same feeling, he wasn't smirking while Daichi-san, the Karasuno Captain, even tired, he had tight fists, his eyes had darkened. They were standing shoulder to shoulder. As every volleyball player who knew Hinata had one thought:  _ He needed to be beat up to the pulp! How dare he against their little sunshine! The shrimp/chibi-chan/baby crow was put in danger! For what ? For winning in the semi-final!? In front of millions of viewers!  _ They were all in disbelief even the commentators were silent.

Bokuto recognized those pro volleyball players forming a tall wall. He sees Aoki-san "senpai and legal guardian of Hinata Shoyo". He was barely restrained by one of the greatest Ace of Japan, Watanabe Ren!

Then Aoki-san exploded and yelled, his voice ricocheted clearly : " HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BEAT HIM FOR WINNING THE MATCH! Do you see other teams corner the kid and just beat him up because his team beat them? Do you see Oikawa from Seijoh beat the heck of Kageyama because of his jealousy ? NO! NO! NO! DO YOU SEE ANY OF US CORNER SOMEONE BECAUSE WE RECOGNIZE THEY HAVE RAW TALENT AND THEY ARE YOUNGER THAN US! NO! None of this happens ! NOT TO SHOYO-KUN NONE TO ANYONE ELSE IN THIS COURT! YOU WERE THE ONE DEMANDING HIM TO CALL YOU SENPAI! BUT LIKE HINATA SAID! YOU ARE NO SENPAI AND HIS NOT YOUR KOHAI! In fact, you  **_DESTROY_ ** the meaning of the word Senpai! He's fucking four years younger than you!" 

That made no sense? He was eighteen and surely Hinata was sixteen, right? So this guy was nearly twenty years old? Bokuto and most third years who assisted at the match and were listening though.

He continued not faltering on his yelling: "You destroy my team! OKAZAKI! In this stadium five years ago! Shooting, beating and cutting with a knife. Holding us in hostage for eight hours. Letting us all bleed to death! It's a miracle, Shoyo-kun is alive."

Bokuto straightened up suddenly. The guy who made Hinata leave hell and his parents who kidnapped him. That was him.  _ Okazaki _ . The one who played five consecutive matches against the shorty? No wonder, Aoki-san went in berserk mode and it just renewed the killing intent they all have against that guy. Why was he allowed to play? 

And then Okazaki had the nerve to answer:

"I did not destroy your team, they are all alive."

"Yes, we are alive, but to what price? What price do you think it took to keep going?" Matsuru asked, another Pro Volleyball player.

"Then, just blame it on the stupid useless kid!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Two weeks of practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp before the Nationals. Let's practice, one more time!

**2 weeks before the beginning of the Nationals**

"Everyone is here?" Coach Ukai asked one last time as he looked at everyone taking a seat while Takeda-sensei was ensuring everything was in order with the two managers before taking place in the bus. 

Seijoh team was decided as the host for this training camp as they took into account Hinata's condition, his temporary guardian was away for the next few days which meant Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were the adults in charge of Hinata. While memory of Hinata being kidnapped was still fresh in their mind, they all tried to move on to prevent Hinata from feeling more stress than already. The suspects were still fleeing, nowhere to be found and every member of Karasuno hated that feeling. Hate it that Hinata has to always watch his back everywhere he goes. Hinata had nightmares as he was staying at the Coach Ukai's house, waking up Daichi and Suga who never once complained about it. Hinata was still extremely clingy and even Tsukishima was less salty being grabbed by Hinata. Hinata would still only join for a few classes and sit at lunch with the other first years in a classroom.

Worried about how Hinata would react to the sudden changes of not seeing the third years of the other teams in the upcoming training camp, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei have openly lied to Hinata saying that they will be there. It didn't take a few minutes, under one sentence of Daichi texting to the other captains; the third years were onboard to ensure their sunshine wasn't to destabilize; from Shiratorizawa, Seijoh, Date Tech; they all came back to play with their sunshine. Some were already speaking about teaching Hinata how to block better or set to him, in the new group chat HPS (Hinata Protection Squad) created by Daichi.

While Aoba Joshai wasn't far from Karasuno High if you were willing to walk for it, Hinata was still fragile and was slowly restarting to warm-up and play 3 vs 3 with the team. He was often giving breaks, swapping in and out of their practice game; putting more of a spotlight on Narita, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Kinoshita and Asahi to cover and reinforce the formation. He was given the strict rule to sit on the bench or the floor instead of standing with the other teammates, while he watched the match. 

Of course, Hinata receives daily text from Bokuto-senpai and Kuroo-senpai; Semi-senpai, Iwa-senpai and The Great King worry about him and chatting about volleyball. He was excited to play with them after so long and also very nervous about the Nationals.

For the first time, Karasuno was the first one to arrive at Seijoh!

"Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan!" The Grand King yelled as their slowly gathered their things from the bus while Iwaizumi tried to shush his best friend.

"Sugawara, we got everyone?" Coach Ukai asked.

"Yes, sir!"

" Trashywaka here, can't wait to show were you will be sleeping, we have dorms," Iwa-senpai said as he approached Karasuno team to greet them, their season might be over, but they were all willing to play again if their sunshine was asking for it.

"Who?" Takeda-sensei said hearing the third year of Seijoh calling out a "degrading" nickname, maybe he misunderstood.

"I mean Oikawa," Iwa-senpai said, suddenly feeling nervous because Takeda-sensei was a teacher. 

Oikawa laughed and said in between: "Iwa-chan! You got caught by a teacher."

"Let's go Takeda-sensei, we need to speak with Coach Nobuteru," Coach Ukai said pushing the teacher. 

The first year of Seijoh starred at Hinata, he looked a lot better than what was said, he was already smiling with such intensity and it was eight a.m. in the morning. 

"Kids, while you wait, you can work on your homework until the other teams arrive." Takeda-sensei suggested stopping halfway from being dragged to the other coach knowing how near the exams especially for the third years was near.

"Don't worry, Takeda-sensei, we all got this. Let's go, crows!" Suga said already holding Hinata's hand.

" _Oi_ Iwa-senpai! _Oi_ The Grand King!" Hinata chirped as they were in the front to lead them and walking beside him, Suga-san and Kageyama.

"IWA-SENPAI !!" Kageyama and Oikawa exclaimed scandalized before glaring at each other, but keep their mouths shut from fighting so near Hinata.

"And here we go again," Yahaba said, sighing loudly, making the first years sniggers around while Daichi was trying to lower Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpais's voices.

"Chibi-chan!"

"I told him it was fine, Shittykawa! No need to be such a drama queen," Iwa-senpai turned to examine Hinata, no more bandages only clear bruises, his face was nearly healed only left was the tiny line on his left cheek from a cut. 

"Boke! Hinata! " Kageyama muttered scowling above Hinata's head. 

"Woah! This is for the entire team?" Noya - senpai peering the first one in the unlock room where futons were already arranged. 

"The coaches will stay in the other coaches room and the managers are a bit farther from here. You are in the middle of Fukurodani's room and Nekoma's room," Watari explained to support his vice-captain.

While Daichi was already coordinating everything with Asahi, Tanaka and Noya-senpai were inspecting every inch of the room while Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were between being amused and trying to get to behave and half talking to the other second years and third years of Seijoh. Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi as they chose a spot and laid their stuff, they were the first ones to change into their uniforms. Hinata was frozen, slightly shaking; Kageyama and Suga made no sudden movement as they already learned it was a no-no.

"What's wrong, boke?" Kageyama was the only one with Tsukishima successfully treating Hinata like nothing happened while the others were always hovering protectively.

Hinata looked down feeling a wave of shame on his shoulders and his stomach. His nightmares were still troublesome and he knew how high pitch his screams are. 

"Uh...uh..." Hinata was fumbling letting Suga's hand go in the process.

"Kageyama is going to put your stuff next to his, okay Hinata?" Suga-san said giving a look to the setter who nod stiffly.

"Okay," Hinata whispered, his lips barely moved. Hinata had just switched from being super bubbly to someone who was scared of his own shadow. 

Kageyama took Hinata's bag and give a quick squeeze on his shoulder before alerting Daichi-san to ensure no one would disrupt his senpais attempt to keep Hinata from panicking. 

Oikawa-san wished he could bend to level-up with Chibi-chan except his right knee was not yet agreeing to this movement. Iwa-senpai was already crouched carefully checking Hinata's reaction making sure their little friend was not panicking from the proximity.

"Hinata whatever you are afraid of, it's okay, we won't judge you especially Oikawa-senpai," Iwaizumi was making sure not to use his usual nickname to call his best friend. It was evident how much Hinata looked at any third years with pure adoration and how much he values their reactions. 

"Chibi-chan," The Grand King added, " Iwa-chan is totally right. No one will judge you and if they do they will answer to Iwa-chan and me and a bunch of other of our friends," The Great King had seen it, this tangerine cared a lot of about his friends and by pushing the right button to show the inclusion even if he still despite Ushijima. They need to create a good bubble around Hinata before it goes worse.

Hinata mumbled: "Nightmares."

Suga-san suddenly realized that the walls were very thin and there's a lot of players so near meaning the moment Hinata screamed, they would all rushed in here especially since they all felt a bit more protective toward him. He crouched on his knees starring at Hinata who was still looking at the floor, fidgety. 

"Daichi and I can talk to the other teams and we can select a few people from each teams if you want to crash in their room. Plus they will be very understanding, they know it's not your fault. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san said you can sleep with them in some nights, you remember."

Hinata gave a tiny nod still not entirely reassured.

"When you have nightmares, you scream?" Iwa-senpai guessed. "That happened to Oikawa, he would also scream very loudly in my ear when he had his nightmares because he worried about school. He lied." It "doesn't bother me at all and all I do is reassure him and calm him down and that's exactly what we will do. You are safe in this building and you can sleep with us too if you want to swap rooms in the next two weeks." Hoping Hinata could understand that no one would be mad to him.

"Thank you Iwa-senpai. Uh, I'll go change!" Hinata didn't wait for a response, he was already scampering away from them.

Suga glanced at Daichi while Iwaizumi asked Hanamaki to let them know when the others teams would arrive. The rest of Seijoh left the stuffy room while Asahi helped Noya open the windows and Ennoshita was giving the charge to ensure everyone was in their uniform and all their things were at their place before approaching the trio.

"Hi Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!" Daichi greeted them more formally by shaking their hand.

"Why don't we step to another room," Oikawa proposed, eager to know what was really going with their Chibi-chan who was still mostly off from the chat.

Daichi-san nodded, it was three rooms away from where the Karasuno team would sleep and far from the bathrooms where Hinata was changing.

"I was going to reunite the Vice-captain and the Captain of every team, but yeah Hinata is a lot better than a few weeks ago, he still has his moments and his bad days, but his appearance is nearly normal. He's less jumpy and Kageyama really keeps him from panicking, of course, he is still a lot clingy so I was going to warn everyone about it to not do sudden movements. Hinata takes a lot more breaks and we let him sit on a chair."

"I'm glad!" Iwaizumi had his arms crossed over his chest nodding at every sentence Daichi was saying. "He looks a lot better. We will tell the others to ensure they don't think it is favoritism if they see him sitting. Anything else?"

"His nightmares, Iwa-chan," 

"Right, Coach Ukai, Daichi and I are the ones who witnessed the most his nightmares," Suga explained briefly glancing at Daichi who's smile was completely erased. " He has a high pitch scream which echoes quickly, and sometimes, we can predict when his nightmares started such as two hours of sleep or something not even thirty minutes in. We can only guess and predict according to how he acts during the day."

"So he will probably be stress from sleeping so he will try to stay awake and then he could crash very early," Oikawa summarized as Suga nodded.

"Yeah but we know we often call Kuroo-san from the Nekoma team and Bokuto-san from Fukurodani, both Captains of their team, to calm him down and get him back to sleep."

The gravity of Hinata's nightmares was staring at them, if they had to call in the middle of the night, no wonder, Coach Ukai had strangely requested that their room would be near these teams.

Daichi turned his turn to speak: "We know, he has the tendency to cling a bit more or toss on the futon during his nightmare if someone sleeps next to him. Shaking and talking to him to wake him up take a few minutes and a lot of patience. You cannot show your frustration because even in his vivid nightmare, Hinata seemed to sense your emotions. Which follow with something else, the moment you are able to pull him back to the reality, Hinata does not recognize who you are at all, he told the Coach that he could hear what you are saying, but our voices is deformed in his head."

"We spend a lot of time making sure he realizes who we are by saying our names, making him identify us in the team and telling facts about us. That is our breakthrough from two nights ago. If we force him to recall facts about us, it's a bit quicker to connect who's in front of him."

"So only one person at the time?"

"Well, for the talking and taking charge of bringing him back to reality, I would say yes, it's less overwhelming for him to hear just one voice instead of three at the same time. Of course, like I was the one directing Hinata, two nights ago, reassuring him while he was still prisoner in his nightmare, but I also make him clearly aware, Suga is in the same room."

"I think what's best is that some people choose from each or some teams to show how it is done, tonight, and then we are always here if you need help," Suga said thinking also internally a plan to structure and teach them all. 

"How can you be so sure, tonight, he will scream?" Iwaizumi frowned. 

Silence. Daichi and Suga didn’t need to exchange an uncomfortable look for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to understand the gravity.

"Wait, that happens every single night!" Oikawa was horrified while Daichi and Suga nodded sadly. "You barely have sleep!"

The Nationals were around the corner, they couldn't have a deprived Captain and Vice-Captain!

" Yes, at first, you rather stay awake until he gets that nightmare instead of sleeping a bit and worry you don't wake up. Then, we realized, it didn't matter, his screams are pulling us easily."

"We are also light sleepers," Daichi reminded Suga, " especially you. We stay awake some nights or we take turns."

"Wait you mention calling the two other Captains, don't tell me you call them every night."

"No and yes, sometimes, the first week, it was every night, both of them at the same time. Then, we alternate a bit and see that it had the same effect, and for the last week, we've been dealing it ourselves."

He could feel the reactions facing him.

"Coach Ukai is there and he is keeping Hinata in his house, he often takes over so we can take decent sleep, but yeah sleep was not easy lately. Of course, Hinata is not supposed to know we barely sleep. He knows we worried a lot about him."

"We will help you in any way , you both need sleep," Oikawa said firmly, he didn't need to ask Iwaizumi opinion, they were going to support Chibi-chan and his team. They didn't plan sleeping at school, but they knew Karasuno would need every help they could get.

"Oikawa is right. You can count on us being the people from Seijoh to help Hinata."

Daichi and Suga both sighed in relief, closing their eyes for a second. 

"Lastly, Hinata still have his moment of childishness," Daichi said knowing that it's been a good twenty minutes, they are in the room," just bear with him, he is not a brat. He just switches completely off behaviour as a child who wants your attention or who would follow you like a puppy. We are getting a lot better at spotting him, but he still escaped us. He doesn't totally remember when he is in this mode, but he is just very cute."

"Nor, that he totally remembers that he had a nightmare the previous night," Suga confirmed to Iwaizumi next inquiry.

A crash from outside, made Iwaizumi step in to open the door. "What's going ? "

"Date Tech and Shiratorizawa teams are here. Watari-senpai and Coach is already talking to them, " Kindachi said a bit out of breath.

"Get the rest, we will be right behind you."

Iwaizumi closed the door.

"We can definitely talk about this with the other Captains, don't worry; we've got your back." Oikawa said lightly slapping Daichi's back and reopening the door.

Fukurodani and Nekoma had shared the same bus and were the last ones to arrive. Shiratorizawa and Date Tech were shown their dorm for those who wish to sleep at Seijoh since it would be too far from their home for some players. Daichi lightly mocked the Rooster Captain, then gave a firm handshake before letting the Captains present their teams to the rest of Miyagi officially. Of course, it didn't take long for some of Nekoma's approached the other teams saying they were now able to put a face (in reference to Hinata's group chat).

"BOKE!" Kageyama yelled, attracting the third year's attention while he followed Hinata who skipped across them under the cloudy sky.

"KENMA!"

"Shoyo!" Kenma replied, smiling a bit.

"Shrimp!"

"HEY HEY HEY! My number one discipline, long time no see," Bokuto's booming attracted everyone's attention as a few tried to keep track of Hinata's who was still hugging someone near a six foot male with black hair wearing the uniform with the number 1. Kageyama was within the reach politely greeting around him still keeping a firm eye on his partner. 

Hinata giggles at the taller owl who ruffles his hair before Hinata tend his arms to be pick up by him.

Aone, Ushijima were near the gathering while their teams mixed with the other in the earshot of where number 10 was.

"Shrimp! What about me!" Kuroo-senpai said in a teasing voice still smiling. 

"You are next Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata nodded eagerly, smiling widely; whatever sad mode he was, he was to be back to his energy self.

 _'For how long,'_ was what everyone was thinking.

* * *

After all the teams had settled in their room their stuff and adjust their uniform. The coaches welcomed them all back outside where they meet the teams, the wind had pick up a bit its pace. Hinata couldn't stand still excited to do the next thing.

"Alright, before we start the pairing for the matches today, everyone are to be in their uniform, we will let our team show you how we are doing our warm-ups ," Coach Washijō.

Coach Sadayuki (Seijoh second coach) explained. "Then, you will be jogging twenty-five laps around the school territory, do not and I repeat do not leave the area. You best pair with someone from Seijoh as they know the track course."

"Then come back here and we will make a quick visit to every gym, facilities and the dorms, so you know a bit where it is where. You will be doing drills all the rest of the morning until lunch, we will tell you how it works when you are back." Coach Nekomata said, ending it with a small laugh.

"On your way! " Takeda-sensei said smiling happy to see all these dedicated players.

The large group followed Matsukawa who was in charge of leading them to an open field so they have the right space. Hinata was surrounded by Inuoka and Kenma; Kageyama who was holding his hand while Yamaguchi, Narita and Tsukishima were behind them making sure Hinata was staying within the chatting group.

90 minutes of warms-up, Shiratorizawa style was very intense for many, Semi was next to their little group and helping them, adjusting their poses so they don't injure themselves.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi could only stare at his friend. " Uh senpai, " he completely forgot the name of the third year setter they beat nearly a few months ago. "Is this normal?"

While Date Tech third years were teasing their underclassmen and muttering loudly how it be so long they haven't done this. 

"Oh my!" Narita said falling on his butt on the grass as he starred at Hinata.

Hinata didn't seem to be aware of how flexible he had acted stretching so far with no problem.

"You are slow Bakayama, I'm nearly done!"

"I'll beat you real soon!"

"I think number 10 is just extremely flexible. Don't worry, he doesn't seem to have hurt himself, How are you feeling stretching like this?" as he turned around after helping Inuoka.

Around them, Tanaka-senpai, Bokuto and Kuroo whistled at the scene while Suga came out of nowhere to do a chop on their heads. 

" _I'm feeling good like I should_ ," Hinata replied in a straight voice. He wanted to see if anyone would join him making sure he wasn't using his singing tone.

"That's great! You let me know if you are in pain."

Hinata nodded as he started doing set-up.

" _went and took a walk around the neighborhood_."

"That's after, dumbass and we are staying inside the school place."

Yamaguchi exchanged a happy glance to a stoic Tsukishima who was doing his second set-up. Tsukishima glared back: 'Are you fucking kidding me' without voicing it out.

'Please Tuski,' Yamaguchi pouted just starring, their friend was in happy mood, 'why not help keep it going?.'

" _feeling blessed, never stressed got that sunshine on my Sunday best_ " this time Hinata was singing a bit off with the lack of the beat.

" _everyday can be a better challenge despite the challenge_ " Tsukishima said knowing a bit more the beat even if his voice is completely wrong.

"Well, yeah. That's the spirit," Inuoka said a bit confused recognizing the words "everyday" and "challenge" from English.

" _all you gotta to do is leave it better than you found it_ _,_ " Yamaguchi followed nearly immediately.

" _it's gonna be difficult to stand_ -" Kageyama joined.

While Hinata decided to do swing his leg upward and stand on his hand doing the "candle pose" and belted out: " _but hold your balance_ _!_ "

" _I just say whatever_ ," Tuskishima continued as he does another set up.

"What in the world..." They were embarrassing even if Hinata was the cutest orange hair kid upside down and forgetting about the warm up routine. " OH OH." Ennoshita sudden exclamation from realizing what they were doing attracted the others as he joined the improvising singing of his crazy kohais confusing Kenma, Inuoka and Semi who thought he regretted assisting them.

The four Karasuno first years were breaking down even more the lyrics letting Hinata sing loudly. Tanaka -senpai and Noya-senpai attention was on them and they quickly joined by doing the lyric and the beat. Not even the quarter of the song and everyone was staring at the Karasuno team as if they were crazy, all singing in English and trashing the warm-up session even Daichi was smiling and laughing while singing. 

"OMG!" Yaku yelled as he quickly joined the song. 

Oikawa jumped and nearly fall on Iwaizumi when Kindachi and Kumini said the last lyrics walking around the group as Hinata was stretching and doing the weirdest warm-up by dancing. 

"What? I'm lost! Akaashi! Help!" Bokuto-san.

"I don't know Bokuto-san! Akaashi replied as Hinata was off singing again with the instrumental sound coming out from someone's phone.

" _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_ ," Hinata said, now doing a complete split.

"Uh Shrimp! You need help?" Kuroo asked, stopping his warm - up worriedly. 

"Oh oh, I know this," Asahi said as he followed : " _Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_."

And the Karasuno team was suddenly singing together especially the four first years and Semi and Akaashi were the next to join with Kenma and Inuoka. Except while some concentrate on the lyrics, the four were still focus on the warm-up routine. 

"Oh we are singing live some songs! Bokuto-senpai! Oikawa-senpai! Kuroo-senpai! Join in! It's even more fun while trying to finish!" Hinata said excitedly. 

A few sweat drop appeared on the side of the forehead forgetting how much stamina Hinata had. 

While some who were never listen to English songs would just bopped their heads and escaped Ushijima's glare while thinking how cute Hinata was.

* * *

Daichi clapped in his hands.

"Alright, that was entertaining! We should jog or else we will never finish the drill in the gym. Stay with someone from Seijoh!"

The captains decided to jog together with Suga to explain Hinata's situation. Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Akaashi and Aone offered themselves to keep up with Hinata; until they were requested to jog with the other Captains. While, Kageyama had doubts that they could keep up with Hinata's speed for a few laps, he had the feeling, everyone would try to keep Hinata within their radar as they walked back to their starting line and Iwaizumi was the perfect choice; less dramatic than a certain Senpai; he could keep an eye on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow.  
> Thanks for any comments you leave, it is very much appreciated!  
> All the kudos from the prologue were much appreciated so thanks so much  
> Lyrics are Sunday Best by Surfaces  
> Lyrics are Breakeven by The Script
> 
> I'm trying out to space between dialogue and description so it may be clearer for some, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 - Training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is not an abandon fic; Real life is being crazy that I don't have the time to write and i feel if I write, i will butcher the entire chapter. OMG thanks so much for the kudos!  
> Note updates will be random until I don't know when. i'm no longer promising stuff especially when I cannot longer keep them and this goes for all my current fanfics that are in progress. I made 3-5 grammar changes in other fics or previous chapters.
> 
> VERY SHORT chapter, will try to add more scenes to it

Warming-up with the other teams was so exhausting, it required from him to have an hawk eyes on his turbulent teammates, Daichi could hope only hope this mini training camp goes fast. It was like his teammates who were setting off the others even if they had a good time. Updating the other captains about the current situation of their baby crow made him realized how this wasn't a normal situation and 

" I could ask our private investigator to look into it. This won't be a problem for us." Oikawa said.

"Same here, my family won't have any problems trying to deploy what is need to find them." Ushijima added having no problem to speak and being out of breathe.

Oikawa momentarily stopped and Daichi foreshadow that he did not like Ushijima-san intrusion. "Ushikawa! I'll be the one providing for Chibi-chan."

"I appreciate your offer, but I have no information to give them about it. They, including Hinata, are keeping it hush-hush. The coach showed us the pictures of the couple, but they didn't want us more involved."

" It totally sucks since Hinata has a huge threat over his head and he still has fears and nightmares and we cannot do anything about it," Suga said exasperated, jogging alongside bokuto and Daichi. " At least, our school reinforce the security which is definitely not much better. "

"I can always bring bodyguards, this won't be a problem for me," Usjima-san added.

"I don't think Hinata would feel comfortable and before you mention it, Hinata has sharp eyes, he will know the difference."

Ushijima ignored Oikawa for the purpose of the Karasuno's Captain and Vice-Captain's presence: " Hinata Shoyō from... Karasuno is very lucky to have caring senpais," he stated. " If you ever need help other than security, you can always reach out for me."

Daichi realized at this moment, how right Ushijima-san was, this wasn't a regular situation and he knew if it had been another captain or another coach, they wouldn't have that kind of dedication over Hinata. 

"This is Hinata's second team, but unlike us, he was never a kōhai."

"Really, what do you mean?" Bokuto asked, he was curious about his number one disciple, while he had no doubt (maybe) about Hinata's quality's to be a captain; thinking about it felt surreal, he could only conjured the cutest owlet with bright brown-golden orbs, in his mind. 

"Hinata never revealed in details, but from I understand from Kageyama and his match, they were on the opposing team and he was the captain of his team," Suga-san commented getting an approval nod from Daichi as their exit the forest trail and next turning the corner. 

"Chibi-chan was the captain, I have to see this!" Oikawa said. " We should ask him tonight and get to know him a bit better."

"Only if he feels up to it or isn't too tired, we are already asking much more from practices matches and warm-up than the other days." Daichi-san said momentarily stopping to get his breathing a bit regulate. 

Suga-san mulled over his thoughts before taking the decision to say: "The only thing the coach said when we question him, he said : _all will be solved at the Nationals_."

Leaving the third years pondering on this mysterious affirmation, finishing the last laps around the school. 

* * *

When they entered in the volleyball gym 1, Aoba Johsai's and Nekoma's coaches were chatting and writing on the different white boards while Washijō, Shiratorizawa's coach was arguing with their coach. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, before thanking Asahi for the water bottle, he lend to him. 

"I'm already drain from this warm-up!" out of breathe, one of the Fukurodani players. 

"This was exhausting and boring, can I get my game, Kuroo?" Kenma asked knowing his best friend was hidden it somewhere and it was too much trouble to actually search for it. He was so warm from the jogging as he drink from his personal bottle trying to find Shoyõ within the students mass. " Can I skip the practice and stay with Shoyō?"

The warm breeze kept entering the full AC gym as more players entered in the gym 1, Hinata Shoyõ was already being hydrate and fussed by Iwa-senpai and Suga-san; completely hiding from their imposing form. 

"Take it easy, Hinata-kun, we don't want you to exhaust or injured yourself further."

Hinata nodded, sitting on the bench while sipping slowly from a metal straw the cold water, Suga-san sat next to him on the bench while Iwa-senpai stood in from hiding Hinata from the scrutinize look of the other curious players, creating a barrier to prevent Hinata's insecurities resurface.

"I'm fine and I haven't played truly volleyball for days, restricted to a couple of hours per day," Hinata pouted and nearly sound like whining. " I am so _out of shaped_! I will never be ready for the Nationals. The doctors said I was fine."

Suga-san wanted to reply so badly however, he knew if he was to speak, it was going to create and scene and make Hinata even more uneasy, he was trying so hard to act like nothing happened and brushed it aside. Yet, everyone knew better, they weren't blind or ignoring the current situation, they were all tiptoeing around him. Especially, since they never fully knew what happen with these kidnappers, they never had the full story. All were dying to know, when will the truth come out! How were they supposed to support Hinata and not be an insensitive jerk?

A few whistles to get the players's attention. 

"Gather around! We will explain the different blocks on the white boards."

It took a couple of minutes for the players to regroup, leave it to Noya-senpai and Yaku-senpai to side him, in front of the group, his upperclassman had a hand planted on his shoulder. Hinata looked around trying to spot Kenma who was sticking next to Kuroo.

"Everyone's here. For the next 3 days, your usual team will be break in half and played on a different court against a different team, it would not mean, it is the perfect formation or your strongest offensive or defensive formation. We hope you can refine your current weapons and work on your teamwork and how will you handle the possibility of having no substitute during each set. Some formation will not have any libero in the formation, you don't need to find a substitute within your group, this will be only rule we will ignore from the formal procedure.Who will improvise? How will you improvise? Think of it as if your captain or your co-captain is not on the court and they are on the side for an injury how will you played ? How will you handle it."

"Of course, it is important for everyone to have fun during this exercice," Takeda-sensei said," we do not want any of you to injure yourself before the Nationals so as much as winning is important; your health must come first," he deliberately avoid to stare in Hinata's direction.

"The more the merrier," Nekoma's coach's," we believe in you kids, check your group and which court you are in and let's start the match."

"We took the decision to have a few of our third years to act as the referee or taking care of the score board. Remember; there's no substitute and the breaks remains the same."

"Let's test it out, you are all hydrated and warm-up" Coach Ukai said clapping two times.

There's a moment of commotion as the players tried to rush to check the white boards and find their name, Noya-senpai had abandoned Hinata at the signal leaving him with Yaku who sighed before Lev tried to have his upperclassman's attention.

"Come on, Shoyõ, we can check the white boards, together."

"Yes, Kenma!" Hinata finally took the initiative to pull the older boy toward the mass of players.

"Shrimp, you are with Suga-san, Kinoshita-san, Ennoshita-san, Noya-san, Yamaguchi. I think, I can handle him from here, Kenma," a stern yet not totally mature voice interrupted his excitment.

"It's fine, Tsukishima, I don't mind staying with Shoyō"

"You are in the second gym while we are in the first one, you are going against Date Tech while we are going against Fukurodani," completely ignoring Kenma. "If there's anything, I am sure..."

"Awe, is this your way to show how much you care about Hina-kun?" Yamaguchi said with a smile showing his teeth. Tsukishima could only replied with a glare as Karasuno third years approached them.

"We will help Suga and Ennoshita settled everyone in the second gym, Tsukishima, can you fetch Yamaguchi and Kageyma..."

"I'm here, Daichi-san," Kageyama replied checking his nails while Tsukishima gave a brief nod to the captain and went to find his friend. 

Kenma felt trap why was it never a good time to be with Shoyō, now the rest of the team will surrounded him and Kuroo will surely looked out for him.

"Oh baby crow, thanks for taking care of Kenma, we have to go to the fourth gym and since Kenma and I are in a different team, I have to make sure, Kenma doesn't get lost," Kuroo said with his cheshire smile grabbing Kenma.

"Sure, no worries. See you later, Kenma, we can sit later at lunch."

It took 30 minutes, before the first match started, where the players flipped a coin to start and say their usual "Let's have a good game!" the coaches were already noting on their pads, the need for every players to be more efficient. 

On the other hand, Hinata was hyped, Coach Ukai wasn't in the gym to check over them, it was the Aoba Johsai coach who he completed forgot the name, and no substitute that will bench him. And here he was flying as he tried his best to synchronise with Suga-san to score the first point of the match againt Futakuchi and Fuchiage double block. He was there playing with all his passion burning to rise.

* * *

Lunch was another challenge for the third years of Karasuno; mainly Daichi who felt it was an extenuous challenge than an actual volleyball match yet not as horrifying as Hinata's sleeping patterns; while Asahi had retreated to overlook the second years while Suga and he had to overlook the first years, Asahi was the lucky one; but maybe, it was sparing the others from gaining an angry Asahi. Mingling with the other teams was never something Karasuno team expected to do during lunch, but here they were, invade by the players who were _trying_ to get Hinata's attention and _trying_ to sit next to them, even _trying_ to gain a favor from him or Suga. The keyword was _trying_ ; as Tsukishima imposing form block most of them accompany by Kageyama's glare; both first years definitely need their sunshine dose to boost their morals. Additionally, Kenma had the privilege to sit next to him so the other captains were vocalized the current injustice..

"Daichi, go get yourself some food, Hinata is waiting for you to eat and checked on him to see if he needs anything, I'll handle these monkeys!" Suga-san interrupted his thinking.

It didn't take long for Suga-san to shoot everyone off their table and leave Hinata eat in peace under his fond gaze. 

Ever since, the event Hinata had developed a strange attachment to his upperclassmen; sticking with them and following them like a puppy, no one on the Karasuno team actually mind, yet none of them could explain or find the right words to reassure him. Hence why, when the other first years had to do stuff, Hinata would sit with the third years or the trio of second years composed of Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Narita. Come to think, they have developed a knit bonded in the last weeks, Daichi thought as he gathered his plate and went to sit with the others. The background chatting was comforting creating an illusion that everything was okay, no one was periodically glancing at their smallest teammate. Hinata in diagonal of him was cheerfully chatting to Kenma leading the conversation. He was proud how united his team; not only for Hinata's cause and how they were more inclusive of their teammates who were the substitutes and there to cheer on the team during the match. He was also glad to meet so many other volleyball players around his age which when he first start at Karasuno, he never expected to be friends with other players from another school or be a captain.

They had another match in the afternoon as some matches had finished very late. Now, the only thing to worry was tonight, he could only expected how fussy Hinata would be because of his nightmares.

Hinata, felt a wave of fatigue pressing on him, he wondered if he had the time to nap a bit before the second match of the day. He didn't hear the whispers around him or the worry look, Kenma give him glancing from his video game as his friend had stopped commenting on the game. Yamaguchi grabbed while Kageyama grabbed his stuff and Tsukishima lead them out of the cafeteria.

"We got him, and we finished eating." Tsukishima said giving a firm nod to the captain.

"We have time before the second match to nap a bit without all the noises," as they walked in the hallways of the school to reach their designated room during this mini-camp. Hinata was leaning heavily on Yamaguchi.

"Don't worry king, they won't follow us, Suga-san won't allow it." Tsukishima opened the door while Kageyama closed the curtains over two windows to block the lights; leaving one giving them the natural light. While Yamaguchi sat on the floor, his back against the wall supporting Hinata's body. Kageyama and Tsukishima crouched them assuring the most comfortable position for Hinata while having him laying on his back as they have just eat. He was leaning his head on Yamaguchi, they looked up as another pair on feet stood next to them. An unwanted guest by the name of Kenma, why did he have to have his nose in their business, did he clearly believe they couldn't take care of Hinata?

"As long as you keep the door closed and don't disturb the shrimp with the annoying music of your game or with the light," Tsukishima declared before Kageyama could say a word. 

"I won't."

Kenma had escaped during the commotion when they clearly see Hinata exited the cafeteria. Karasuno team had stood up to prevent everyone from following the first years outside the cafeteria. Suga-san's attention was occupied elsewhere and he was small; from that, it was easy to follow them and to enter the room now unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone know this actor Ren Yan Kai during the Prince of Tennis 2019 drama serie. The only thing I thought when I first saw him. He makes me think of Oikawa-san.


End file.
